


Wisdom and the Moon

by Nessielover09



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Anxiety, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Panic, Humor, Other, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessielover09/pseuds/Nessielover09
Summary: Just a whole bunch of one shots about Athena and Artemis being gay for each other. The rest of the family might pop in every now and then.This is my first story, so please be nice. Also I have no specific timeline for these, so they might be jumping around.
Relationships: Artemis/Athena (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Athena was quietly sitting down in what could be called Olympus's common room, but much, much grander.

She flipped through the crisp pages while the book's spine creaked in protest. This book of course was brand new, and it was about romantic evenings with partners.

As much as Athena hated reading a lot of romance books, she was inexperienced and she needed to learn quickly.

Well, why did she need to read a romance book? This is because she and Artemis started dating and she wanted to bring her happiness.

Athena resituated herself on the couch that she was laying on. It was quit comfy, white with golden pillows that almost seem to glow when the sun hit them.

While Athena was busy with trying to figure out if she should ask Artemis out for ice cream or for a picnic in the Olympus Gardens, Apollo crept into the room.

"I know you are there Apollo. You are not the sneakest of the Gods, especially when you decide to wear all that jewelry." Athena sighed.

"Man, I was hoping I could scare you." Apollo whined.

He flipped onto the love seat across from her. He kicked up his legs on teh coffee table and stared at the book she was reading.

"You know, you could have asked me for advice for romance instead of looking at a cheesey book a mortal wrote." Apollo suggested.

"Yes, I could have asked you. The man who cannot help but sleep with everyone he sees and then breaks their heart." Athena answered, words dripping with sarcasm.

"Please, I know Artemis very well, she is my twin after all." Apollo pleaded.

"Fine".

"Okay, so you are her first relationship, which is a relief because I know you will take care of her well."

"Apollo, I only have 4 days till she gets back, so please get to the point."

"Right sorry, I know she we will want to take things slow for sure." Apollo explained.

"Yeah. I figured that much. I want to as well." Athena said awkwardly.

"Then the best advice I can give you is talk to her about boundaries. Then you guys can push forward. Get comfortable with each other first." Apollo shrugged.

"I was going to ask if she wanted to go get ice cream or a picnic. We can talk after that." 

"That sounds good. See you both got this. I know you guys have a good connection." Apollo reassured.

"Thank you, Apollo".

"Of course, anytime. Now I have to go check in on my temples." Apollo said while he stood up.

In a blink of an eye he was gone, leaving Athena to plan out her and Artemis's date.

\---‐-------------------(big 4 day time skip, sorry guys Athena just sort of lives in those days)-----------------

Artemis walked into Olympus happily talking with Hermes the messenger God. She had a rough 2 weeks out in the woods.

"Well I will leave you be now, go relax and get a nap." Hermes said before he departed.

Artemis slowly made her way through the common room, passed the large oak door with scenes painted in pure gold, down the hall to her chamber.

Not only was she in need for a bath, but she really wanted to give Athena a bear hug right now.

"Shower first" she muttered to herself.

Artemis grabbed a fresh set of clothes and made her way to the bath. The bath was more like the size of a pool. It had jets and a shower head above in one spot. Plus the water did not get cold so it was steamy in here.

While she was rinsing off the soap of her body, she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?!" She yelled out loud enough for the person on the other end to hear.

"Athena" the voice called back.

"You can come in, I'm in the bath, please wiat by my bed I'm almost done."

Artemis heard her door creak open and some footsteps before the sound of springs moving on her bed.

Artemis hurried up and walked out of the bathroom while still drying her hair.

"Hey" Artemis said while smiling at her.

"How was the woods this time?" Athena asked.

"Fun, we found a manticore hiding out in a cave." Artemis replied.

Artemis walked up to Athena and leaned into her. Athena wrapped her hands around Artemis's back while she still dried out her hair a bit.

"Hey, do you want to go get ice cream later today?" Athena suggested a bit timidly.

"Of course, I need a couple days off after that hunt." Artemis sighed.

"Okay" Athena mumbled before closing her eyes and putting her forehead on Artemis's stomach.

"You were nervous to ask me to go out on a date with you even though we are dating." Artemis observed.

"I talked to Apollo about it. He said to talk to you about this since we are both new to this whole dating thing."

"Don't stress over it Athena. We will be fine. As long as we communicate with each other." Artemis whispered.

"Yeah, you're right. I stress too much."

"That is correct" Artemis chuckled.

They sat like that in silence for a few minutes, bathing in each other's warmth.

"I heard Hermes say something about you wanting to sleep" Athena stated.

"Yeah, I feel worn out." Artemis yawned.

Artemis pulled away from her and walked around the bed and played down. Athena stood up and grabbed the covers for her and put them over her body.

"What are you doing?" Artemis questioned.

"Helping you?" 

" I did not need the covers cause I was hoping you were going to lay next to me." Artemis grinned while raising a eyebrow.

Athena stopped to think fro a moment before nodding and climbing in with Artemis.

Artemis rolled over so that way she faced Athena and buried her face in her collarbone. Athena wrapped her arms around Artemis with a blush lightly on her cheeks and ears.

"Night" Artemis mumbled under her breath.

"Night Arty."

Artemis fell asleep to the sound of Athena's heart beating softly in her ear.


	2. Books or Sleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly always pictured Artemis having a very good sleep schedule with her being with her hunters. Like she has to get up at the crack of dawn with them so she might go to sleep earlier. As for Athena, she relies heavily on 6 cups of coffee to get through her day.

A small candle light flickered around the wooden desk and the walls around it, fighting back the shadows that threatened to choke it out.

This desk was stacked with books and a notebook open, several pieces of paper that have been rolled up into balls scattered the floor. 

A coffee cup, it's contents long ago been drunk, sat on top of the desk.

A hand flipped another page by, and slowly the grey eyes flowed over each paragraph, absorbing each word with care.

Athena let out a soft sigh, before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes that was trying to take over.

Zeus gave her a "quest" to find more about these demons that keep on randomly popping up.

" _This is important my daughter, I trust that you can do it. The others are busy with other matters dealing with these creatures."_

_"Of course my lord, I understand what I must do"._

And this is what brings Athena to stay up for the third night in a row, reading old scriptures to find information.

The coffee helped at first but, espresso can only do so much.

Athena set the book down and stood up to stretch. She looked over at the alarm clock.

_3:50 a.m._

She picked up her goblet and decided to get a another cup of coffee, even if she knew at this point it was fruitless.

 _"Too bad Artemis isn't here, I could really use her warmth right now."_ Athena thought with a frown.

After she was done making her coffee she sat back down at the desk and got back to work.

\-------‐----------------------------------------------------------------

Athena let out a tired yawn before walking out of her chamber and locking her door with a flick of her wrist.

She heard chattering down towards the mess hall and decided to go there first.

"How is the hunting parties going?" 

"Quite well actually, my hunters are in a safe spot for the night. I figured I could give them a night off for some proper sleep. These attacks are starting to take a toll on us." A voice answered back.

When Athena turned the corner she saw Demeter talking to Artemis.

"Oh, hello Athena! Is the research coming along well? Anything that will help us?" Demeter asked.

"Not too much information. We need to find out where they came from. Some of my books and old texts say that they can grow out of a powerful corpse. Most likely if we get rid of the body that they are growing out of, we destroy them." Athena replied.

Demeter nodded her head in understanding. 

" I will bring Zeus the update, only because you look like a demon yourself with your pale skin and dark bags under your eyes, it makes you look dead." 

Athena gave her a thankful look before Demeter walked away.

Athena forgot that Artemis was beside her until she felt a hand lightly squeeze hers.

"Demeter is right, your looking more pale then Hades right now. What have you been eating and drinking? And how long has it been since the last time you slept?"

"Umm I think I forgot to eat yesterday, and can coffee count as a fluid. As for the sleep, about 4 days."

"Yeah no, come with me" Artemis huffed.

Athena followed her to Artemis's chamber.

Artemis lead her to the bed and told her to sit.

Athena listened and sat down. The bed lightly fell with her weight. It was soft and it felt like heaven right at the moment.

"Stay here, I am going to go get you water and something with nutritional value in it". Artemis ordered.

Athena nodded and watched her girlfriend walk out of the chamber.

Athena let out a sigh and flopped back on the bed, letting herself spread out like a star fish.

She closed her eyes and almost falled asleep but she heard the door open.

"Don't fall asleep till you drink and eat something off this tray." Artemis said with a small smile.

"Thank you"

Artemis shrugged and sat down next to her.

Athena picked up the goblet and took a sip of the water. She underestimated how thirsty she was though becuase she chugged it down quickly.

Artemis let a giggle when she saw a small drop roll down the corner of Athena's mouth.

"What?" Athena said with a confused facial expression.

"You got water here". 

Artemis used her thumb to brush it off.

Athena picked up the sandwich Artemis got her and quickly finished that too.

Artemis picked up the tray and moved it to the nightstand besides the bed.

"Now, go ahead and lay down. I am going to go get some fresh clothes on, okay?"

Athena just have her a thumbs up in response while she was already climbing into the covers.

Artemis walked over to her dresser and got out a baggy shirt that could be considered a night gown on her.

After putting that on she snuggled up to Athena in the bed.

Athena was still not asleep. 

"Hey, Athena, stop thinking so much right now. I can see your mind racing a mile a minute." Artemis chided softly.

"Sorry." Athena winced.

"Don't be sorry about thinking, but next time you stay up late, please try to make sure you at least take care of your body's other needs." Artemis pleaded.

"Of course"

"Good"

Athena turned her head to face Artemis. They rested their foreheads together for a second.

Athena looked at Artemis's ice like eyes.

She moved and in and closed her eyes. Their breath mingled for a millisecond before she pressed their lips together softly.

Artemis happily gave her a quick peck back before she pulled away. Both of their eyes for shinning with love, even if one of them was practically a zombie at the moment.

"Go to bed, time to relax, okay?"

Athena yawned and buried her head into Artemis.

"Goodnight" Athena mumbled groggily.

"Goodnight" Artemis responded after moving a strand of hair away from Athena's eyes and kissed the top of her head.

If it was not for her good hearing as a hunter, she may have not caught the barely audible " _I love you_ " that came out from Athena's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any ideas you want me to try and write for them, go ahead and comment and I will try my best to make a one shot out of it. :)


	3. Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a whole bunch of these for the couple so I might have to split them up between one shots.  
> If you don't want to read about smut then skip the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is about them in general and the second is on their sex life soooooo........pick your poison.

Part 1: Relationship 

  * PDA is not really their thing, now if they are alone then they are just a pile of limbs.



  * Athena is surprisingly the most cuddly



  * Artemis kissed Athena first because Athena was being too much of a gay disaster to do it.



  * You cannot convince me that Aphrodite was not squealing over these two. You can't.



  * Speaking of Aphrodite, cue the awkward conversation on relationship advice.



  * Training and doing sparring practices together



  * Holding hands under the table 



  * Artemis having her followers and now a girlfriend had to figure out a schedule that let her be with both, so she split up the 4 weeks in a month so she could get 2 with each.



  * Athena is taller so when Artemis wore her sweater it looks like her dad gave her it.



  * Comfort hugs TM



  * Athena has anxiety problems so cue supportive girlfriend vibes.



  * Artemis has a very good and refine sleep schedule while Athena's is like an 1 hour of sleep one night to 6 hours the next and absolutely none the night after that.



  * They are awkward at first but then after a couple of dates and kisses Artemis practically lives at Athena's chamber when she is back at Olympus.



  * Dates for them is common since the rest of the Gods are nosey as heck.



  * Apollo found out they were dating when he walked into them sharing a kiss by Artemis's door.



  * The teasing between these two is chaotic.



  * They are just soo soft with each other.



  * They don't even take up a whole bed because they end up tangled with each other on one side.



  * Athena said "I love you" first.



  * Athena would be reading and Artemis would just walk over and climb underneath the book so Athena would kiss her.



  * Slow dancing around the room.



  * They both tell great stories and neither of them mind hearing their partner rant about something.



  * Ares is still a douche so he picks on Athena when Artemis is away.



  * Artemis came back and she heard what was going on. She and Aphrodite got to together to make a plan. Ares was cockblocked for a week.



  * Artemis can cook, Athena eats ramen.



  * Morning cuddles are the best cuddles.



  * Athena sends owls with letters for Artemis when she is out with the hunt.



Part 2: smut ones 

  * They both switch,end of discussion, but Athena tops more.



  * Their first time was in Athena's room after Artemis was gone on a mission that took her 2 months too complete.



  * Sex is one of the only times Athena ever says the f-word, the other times is when she is hurt, tired, or extremely pissed.



  * Artemis likes Athena marking her, it has to do with the feeling of Athena sucking on her skin.



  * They take their time kissing every part of their partners body before finally getting too it.



  * Athena is a tease.



  * Make out sessions are not rare for them at all.



  * They are not like Ares and Aphrodite who have sex at least every 2-4 days. They maybe do it once or twice a week.



  * Artemis is more vocal during it but Athena moves more.



  * After sex cuddles TM



  * Talking about deep feelings when they are done.



  * Tenderly kissing each other's scars as they work their way down.



  * Taking a bath and getting too carried away.



  * Athena is self conscious so Artemis will either speak sweet words into her ear or turn off the light while they do it.




	4. Just keep swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis finds a place with a natural pool in the woods. She decided that this was the perfect place to take Athena on a date without an interruption.

"Where are we going?" Athena asked while looking at Artemis up ahead.

"You will see!"

Athena let out a admirable sigh as she watched Artemis scale the rock up above with grace. 

She was curious when Artemis told her to wear swim wear and even more so when she added to wear hiking boots and long pants over it.

She started to climb the rock that Artemis was on top of.

"Are we at least close?" Athena asked.

"About a mile too go". Artemis replied.

Athena almost slipped a bit on the rock but she felt a hand grabbed her wrist to keep her from bashing her chin into the granite.

Artemis gave her a small smile. "Try not to injure yourself."

Athena gave her a sheepish look before pulling herself up easily.

They continued to move along the forest until they came into a clearing.

"This is it!" Artemis exclaimed excitedly.

Athena looked around. It was a rocky hill side with cedar trees looking above. The rocks where covers in moss and what looked like roots.

Artemis pushed aside some of them with a wave of her hand.

Athena looked at the opened spot to see a entrance to a cave.

"It gets better" Artemis giggled before walking in.

Athena followed her in and the roots moved back over the entrance.

After little bit of walking Athena could see the blue light getting closer that was at the end of it.

"Wow" Athena whispered in awe while she looked around.

Artemis gave her a soft smile before following her gaze.

The place was a circular room about the size of their throne room.

In the middle there was a natural pool with very bright blue water.

There was vines growing around the rocks and trees even swaying slightly. There were some spots on the sides of the pool that jutted out like a balcony. 

The most amazing part was when she looked up. The light source was from the clear blue sky. The room opened up high above them.

Artemis gave her a hug from behind.

"Cool place, right?"

"Cool does not even describe the beauty". Athena mumbled still entranced by its colors.

Artemis watched her girlfriend eyes sparkle under the sun. She planted a light kiss to her jawline before pulling away.

Athena stopped looking around to look back at Artemis.

Artemis was taking off her jacket and short sleeve shirt she was wearing. Then she took off her boots and socks.

Artemis looked up and blushed heavily realizing Athena was staring at her with a dopey grin on her face.

"You have to undress too Athena". Artemis said trying get the attention away from her.

"I know, but I want to look at you first". Athena shrugged.

Artemis blushed further. Athena seeing her girlfriend embarrassed started focusing on her own clothes.

Artemis took off her pants and set her clothes in a folded pile.

She looked up too see Athena taking off her pants as well.

After waiting for her to finish Artemis pointed to a specific piece of rock overlooking the pool.

Athena walked over to the edge.Then all of a sudden she was falling. She let out a Yelp before shutting her mouth shut.

The water was surprisingly the right temperature. Not freezing but not hot either.

She rose up from the water and moved her hair out of her eyes.

She heard a splash next to her and then felt it too when the water hit her in the face again.

Athena sent Artemis a fake glare. "Betrayal" 

Artemis imedentally recognized her mistake on starting a water fight.

She started to swim away but Athena grabbed ahold of her waist and pulled her back towards her.

Athena picked her up and flipped her behind her into the water.

Artemis rose up to the surface gasping and laughing at the same time.

Athena turned around and pulled Artemis's back up against her front.

Artemis happily enjoyed the hug and leaned into Athena's touch.

Athena placed soft kisses down her neck and back up all the way to her cheek.

Artemis let out a content sigh.

Then the warmth went away.

"Who ever can do the most laps around the pool gets to pick the next date out." Athena grinned back at her.

"Seems fair". Artemis agreed.

\--------------------------------------------‐---------------------------

Athena pulled herself out onto the shore of the pool. Her chest was heaving but she was happy cause she won.

"I... am..... impressed...but next time.... let's...pick a ...different way...to..decide". Artemis said while panting.

Athena just gave her a thumbs up in response while laying down.

Artemis made her way over to her girlfriend and layed down next to her.

Athena pulled her closer and Artemis snuggled up to her side. She placed her ear right besides Athena's heart. It was beating rapidly.

Both were resting and letting the sun slowly dry them off.

Artemis propped herself up on one elbow and let her eyes travel down Athena's body.

Athena's eyes were closed and her breathing was evened out now.

Artemis let her eyes trace her scars and defined muscles, with the water droplets on her rolling down her olive skin.

"Your really hot" Artemis whispered subconsciously.

Athena's corners of her mouth went up.

"Your beautiful". Athena responded.

Artemis felt herself grow hot. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes you did, I don't mind it though." Athena reassured.

Artemis relaxed a bit and layed back down next to her.

She started to trace a scar above Athena's pant line.

Athena's breath hitched and she blushed a bit.

"This was nice" Artemis sighed.

"Yeah, how did you find this place anyways?"

"I was climbing the mountain for fun when I saw the opening above and I spent 2 hours looking for a entrance. Once I found it and looked around I thought I would take you here."

"I'm glad you did"

Artemis smiled. "Yeah me too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from now on my one shots are going to have them be more comfortable with each other in their relationship.


	5. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athean and Artemis talk about each others scars while cuddling, cue lots of fluff.

Artemis let out a contented sigh while Athena's fingers ghosted her skin under her shirt.

Athena let out a soft chuckle before lightly kissing her neck.

Artemis closed her eyes and hummed when her fingers went to her ribs.

Athena kissed her jaw this time before burying her face in Artemis's neck.

Artemis scooted back into her more and Athena nuzzled her face into her neck as a response.

Athena kept one hand ghosting her stomach while the other one went to her shoulder blade. She started to trace the scar that was there.

"How did you get this one?" Athena asked suddenly, her voice muffled since her face was still in Artemis's neck.

"I got flung back into a tree and slid down. The bark cut right there".

"Hmmmmm" 

Athena moved her fingers that where on her stomach to the end of the fabric on her bra.

She lightly traced another scar right there.

Artemis got the idea of what she wanted.

" A monster's claw grazed my flesh."

Athena then moved her fingers that where on her shoulder blade to the small of her back.

"Me and the hunters where fooling around. One of them started a food fight and a hunter accidentally hit me there with a piece of meat that just came off the fire pit. It was just a burn."

Athena nodded and went back to just feeling Artemis's skin and soaking in her warmth.

Artemis breath hitched when she felt her fingers graze under her pants. Her face felt as if it was on fire.

Athena heard and then nipped at her skin on her neck.

Artemis could not stop the whimper that rose in her throat.

Athena moved her lips to her ear and nipped again.

Then she moved her lips to under her jaw and nipped there.

Artemis squirmed and let out a small moan.

Athena let out a a small giggle before moving down to her collarbone. Artemis let out another moan and moved her free hand to grip Athena's hair.

Athena started to suck and lick her neck.

"Oh gods" Artemis breathed out before whimpering.

Athena moved her fingers back up to her ribs and started tickling her.

Artemis burts out laughing. "Athena...... stop..." she panted out.

Artemis turned around and climb on top of her straddling her waist.

Athena tried to still tickle her but Artemis had the upper hand now.

Artemis leaned down to kiss her.

Athena kept her hand on her ribs and the other cupping her cheek.

"Stop teasing me like that". Artemis mumbled when she pulled away blushing.

She rested her forehead on Athena's.

"I don't know if I can. You are quite tempting Arty."

Artemis rolled her eyes before kissing her again.

Artemis let one hand hold her up while the other one went to go under Athena's shirt.

Artemis felt Athena's abs tense for a couple of seconds before relaxing again.

Artemis found a scar easily and traces it. The scar was right above her pant line.

Artemis pulled away to catch her breath.

"Want to tell me how you got this?" 

" I was training alone when Ares asked me to duel and he stabbed me right there."

Artemis kissed her again before finding the next one.

"What about this one?"

This one was right along her rib cage.

"Oh Gods this one is embarrassing"

Artemis kissed her jaw to encourage her to keep going.

"I was disguised as a mortal and these boys came up to me and groped me. So I chased after them and they hit my rib cage with the side of a shovel".

Artemis winced imagining that.

Athena seeing her trouble, leaned up and kissed her cheek.

Artemis smiled before bringing their lips back together.

Athena layed back down on her back and brought her hand to the back of Artemis's head to bring her down to.

Athena lightly bit Artemis's bottom lip and swipe her tongue over it.

Artemis leaned into her more and kissed her harder.

Artemis poked her tongue to Athena's lips and and Athena happily opened her mouth to grant her access.

Athena let out a low moan and moved her hand that was on Artemis's ribs up to her back.

Artemis pulled away, both flushed and breathing heavily.

Artemis playfully nipped at Athena's throat.

Athena gave her a small bashful smile.

They never went further than that.

The closest they have ever been was in just under garments making out.

They planned on keeping it that way for a bit, even if it was very tempting for Artemis to rip off Athena's clothes.

Athena sensing why Artemis looled confused, rolled over on her side but held onto Artemis to keep her steady.

They quickly regained there cuddling position from before.

It was not that they were uncomfortable with each other, it was just that they wanted to wait for the right time, plus since they both agreed on being virgins, they had to see if it was okay to brake that promise. Also Artemis had to tell her hunters that she broke it, and that was going to be hard.

So, they decided just to wait and figure things out first.

Athena kissed the nape of Artemis's neck to bri g her out of her thoughts.

Her fingers were back to just lightly grazing her skin.

Artemis rolled over to face Athena. Athena placed her head on top of Artemis's.

"So, what about this one?" Athena asked.

Artemis laughed quietly before telling the story behind it.

They went like this for the next hour, basking in each others warmth, before having to get up for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... do you guys like it when I add a bit more steamy things. If you don't, well next chapter won't have as much as this one. And if you do, well, I have a lot more up my sleeve.


	6. Slow dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is literally the title

If Artemis hated one more thing worse then perverts, it would be parties. 

She would rather be in her chamber cuddling up to Athena and drinking nectar, but no, Zeus was making them go to this party for social reasons.

She knew Athena probably would only go for the wine and the food, she was not a social person either, parties made her anxiety act up.

But alas, here they were standing in front of the door debating whether or not to go in.

Artemis looked over at Athena. She was wearing black slacks, white button up shirt, black tie, and her black blazer over that. 

Zues said that if you were a couple one of you had to wear the dress and the other a suit for the theme, which was stupid but Artemis was starting to think not becuase Athena look good.

"I'm really going to regret this". Athena grimaced.

"We can stay until the speech is over then head back". Artemis offered.

Athena nodded and opened up the door.

The music was classical and was actually pretty tame. The lights where not too bright and where not colorful. It was elegant for sure.

Athena held out her arm to Artemis. Artemis happily took it and they walked forward.

Zeus and Hera made a beeline for them as soon as they walked in.

"Artemis, Athena, so glad you could make it." Zeus exclaimed.

"Happy to come". Athena resounded, both of them giving a small bow.

They had some small talk while taking in the rest of the decor. 

The tables had white clothes on them and the napkins were in the shape of swans. The silverware was pure silver. The nymphs and other creatures were making the music and serving champagne.

" Oh look, Demeter and Persephone showed up. Let's go greet them. Please enjoy the rest of your evening." Hera said to them.

Zeus followed her to the Goddesses.

Athena was leaning against the wall silently sipping champagne while gazing out at the dance floor.

They both have not said a word about their relationship to the minor Gods yet, just the other 10 Olympians, Hades, Hestia, and Persephone because they were around them.

So, they decided not to dance out on the open dance floor but find a balcony or wait till the party is over to have their dance together.

"Yo, Athena" Dionysus called out.

Athena waved at him.

"What are you two doing?"

"Just got done talking with Zeus and Hera." Athena replied.

"Well, the food is about to be served, I would go ahead and find a seat." He suggested.

They both nodded and thanked him before finding a seat next to one another.

There were 3 courses. The first one was a nice stew with the finest meat and vegetables.

The second was the steak and potatoes.

And finally the last one was the dessert. Alcohol or no alcohol. It was spaghetti ice that was vanilla flavored. It had chocolate syrup and bananas with black and white chocolate shavings over it and whipped cream. The whipped cream and the ice cream is what had the alcohol in it.

Athena of course got the alcohol one while Artemis did not.

After the food was served Zeus and Hera both had a long speech and thanked them for coming.

The activities and dancing started up again.

Athena and Artemis where only planning on staying till a bit after the speech, but some of the Gods wanted to talk to them.

"It was nice talking to you Hermes, but we are gonna take our leave. We have some other plans tonight we still have to do." Artemis concluded their last conversation.

"Sure, thing. I know you can't dance together right now and you don't want anyone else to ask you, so I understand. Have a good night."

They left the party and started walking back to Athena's chamber. 

Athena stretched out her arms with a groan.

"It was definitely not as bad as the last one". Artemis sighed.

"I agree".

Athena loosened up her tie and uncuffed her sleeves to roll them up.

Artemis grabbed ahold of Athena's hand when she was done.

"Don't think of hoping in the bath yet. You still own me a dance" Artemis chided.

"I know, I know"Athena chuckled.

Once they were in the chamber, Athena started to look for the right music to put on.

Once she found something romantic, but still fitting with the classic theme, she put it in her record player.

The music started up and she walked over to Artemis.

She gave her a bow and held out her hand. "May I have this dance?"

"You may." Artemis replied while taking her hand.

Athena intertwined their fingers and put her other hand around her waist.

Artemis put her hand on her shoulder and they slowly waltzes around the room.

Athena dipped her and placed a chaste kiss to Artemis lips before bring her back up.

Artemis had her hands around her neck now and her head on her shoulder. 

Athena softly kissed the top of her head now.

"I think this is my favorite part of tonight." Artemis mumbled into her neck.

Athena hummed in agreement.

They danced for a little bit more longer before shutting off the record player.

Athena yawned heavily.

"You said you wanted to take a hot bath, go ahead. Your tired."

Athena nodded at Artemis statement.

"Want to join me?" Athena asked while looking at her already unbuttoning her shirt.

"I will" Artemis waved her off.

Once they were done with getting clothes ready for when they were done, they went into the bath.

"I'm probably going to have a slight hangover tomorrow"Athena sighed while rubbing her eyes.

"Probably, I'll make sure you sleep in and get you water in the morning." Artemis said while rubbing the shampoo into Athena's hair.

They bathed each other and stayed in there a bit longer to enjoy the waters warmth and then feeling of each others skin before getting out.

Athena flopped onto the bed before closing her eyes. Artemsi laughed and layed down on top of her.

She snuggled up and got comfy.

"Goodnight Arty" Athena finally mumbled.

"Goodnight sleepy head" Artemis smiled before kissing her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being out for so long. School hit me hard this past week.


	7. More espresso less depresso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena has an panic attack and Artemis is there for her.

Athena hated having nightmares. Thye made her cry or shout in her sleep and to her that was a weakness. She could not have weaknesses as the Goddess of war and strategy. 

In this nightmare she was fighting again, but this time it was against the Titans. She watched her family fall one by one this time. It was like watching her best friend die when she was younger.

The worst part was she could not move from her spot, she tried but spikes of pain shot up her body and made her crumple to the floor. 

There were flashes as Zeus's lighting bolts hit him.

The Titan grabbed ahold of Zeus with a roar and slowly started to rip him apart. She watched as his bones snapped and the muscles started to stretch. He screamed in pain when his skin ripped open to show muscles snapping like rubber bands.

He dropped to the floor and the Titain stomped on him, the sound of bones being crushed to smithereens and organs flattening was disgusting.

She still could not move. As she watched her family die slow and painful deaths she realized with each death of a God, the more blood rose.

Soon she was up to her waist in it. Only 6 more Gods and Godesses left.

She watched as the fought them off hard, heck she thought they would win when two of the Titans died. She underestimated how powerful they were.

Soon there were only 2 of them left. Artemis and Poseidon.

Poseidon went first, slowly was nibbled on in the Titan's mouth.

Athena was bow up to her chin. She knew that if Artemis died that she would bot be able to handle it, watching the love of her life die. Plus the blood would rise over her head and she could not move.

Artemis moved quickly and shot them with arrows.

She took out another Titan, but another one came along and snatched her out of the way. 

Athena tired to scream but she could not speak. No sound came out.

She writhed against whatever magic was holding her back but, she could not seem to break it.

She looked up at Artemis as she sent her one last look and mouthed "I love you" before the Titain smashed her head between his hands.

Athena screamed again and felt tears pool into her eyes. She has no time to grieve though as the blood went over her head.

She can't breathe as she jerked violently in the blood. Then she saw the faces of the other Gods looking disappointed as they watched her. 

They said things like "you should have helped"....." you could have saved us"

The most painful one of all though was when Artemis's face showed up. "Why did I even try to love you?"

The the world went black.

Athena shot upright quickly and started to breathe heavily as her vision turned blurry through tears.

She felt a hand on her back, rubbing circles to comfort her.

She looked over to see Artemis staring back at her with a concerned look.

Athena started panicking, why was she here, I just saw her die, all the bloody scenes coming back again.

She put her hands over her ears and her body shook violently and she cried hard.

She could not focus, the world faded away to just those scenes, the screams of pain and terror, the faces. 

She felt arms wrap around her though. 

"Baby, can you hear me?"

A voice.... that's Artemis's voice she thought.

"Athena please breathe okay, please breathe. It wa just a dream, your safe I'm safe we are all safe. Look we are in our room. Can you see the white and gold walls? Can you hear the water coming from our falls and my voice? Can you feel the bed under you right now? Can you smell the scent of the oils? Can you taste your sweat right now. Your alright okay."

Slowly Athena went through what Artemis said. She could see the walls, she could hear the water, she could feel the bed, she could smell the oils, and she could taste her sweat.

She slowly came back to the real world through Artemis's voice.

Soon her breathing slowed down a bit more and her sobs turned to small hiccups.

Artemis just held her. They have been together for a bit now and Artemis knows not to make any sudden movements when she gets like this. 

Her nightmares are awful.

"Do you wnat to try to go to bed again?"

Athena shook her head no.

"Okay, do you just want to lay here next to me while I try to go to sleep?"

Athena nodded her head.

"Alright, come here"

Artemis layed back down and lifted the covers up. Athena crawled under there and wrapped her arms around Artemis.

Artemis turned so Athena was little spoon. She knew she liked to be held in these moments.

Athena's panic attack has left her exhausted and even though she did not wnat to fo to sleep, she could not fight it off.

Artemis watched her finally lose her eyes for the last time instead of opening and closing them.

Artemis lightly kissed the top of her head.

"Pleas have sweat dreams dear. I don't like watching you suffer from nightmares." Artemis mumbled before burying her face in Athena's neck and going back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for posting this a bit late. I have been spending time with my girlfriend.


	8. I'll take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis has had a very long two weeks of hunting monsters and her muscles are super sore. Athena helps her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one is short. I'm starting to plan out another story for another fandom and I have school.

Artemis layed down while sipping at the tea that Athena gave her.

When she was done with this last hunt her legs were Jello and her arm muscles hurt like hell.

Athena was the one waiting for her to come and in and admittedly helped her to her room and sat her down.

Athena helped peel off her pants and shirt and got her fresh clothes. Athena grabbed a rag and got some water on it and rubbed the sweat off of her knowing that she could hardly stand up.

Then she helped her get dressed and layed her down before she got her tea.

Now Athena was laying down next to her while reading a book.

"Do you want me to massage your shoulders at least so your a bit more comfortable when you lay down Arty?"

"Yes please"

Athena set her book down and shifted a bit and start to gently knead the muscles there.

Artemis winced at first but she could feel her muscles relaxing a bit now.

She closed her eyes and let her girlfriends hands do her magic.

When Athena was done Artemis leaned into her touch and let out a sigh.

"Better?"

"Much better.. thank you"

"Of course" Athena replied before kissing Artemis softly.


	9. Spears and bloddy noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sparing match gets a little bit bloody between the lovers.

Artemis felt the dirt under her feet and in between her toes as she circled around her opponent.

They wore a small smile and eyes that would light a person on fire if they dared to hurt them.

Artemis brought her hands up and wiped her sweaty forehead with her arm and took a deep breath.

Her opponent licked her dry lips and looked her up and down to see what she would do next.

She has been out her for 2 hours in the summer sun training with Athena. The air was dry at least so when you stepped in the shade it actually cooled down unlike when it was humid out.

The dirt was slightly warm and was sticking to there skin and clothes from the sweat.

Athena rolled her shoulders and took a couple of steps towards her.

Artemis already knew Athena played more on the defense side so she has been making her do the first move to throw her off a bit.

Athena moved around her one move time before throwing out a quick but very skilled punch to her ribs.

Artemis jumped back a bit and circled in the other direction.

Athena looked at her. "Nice"

"Thank you"

Artemis moved forward this time and threw a side punch before trying to punch her gut.

Athena side stepped and dodged the first punch and blocked the second.

Artemis move back quickly before Athena could try to deliver a punch.

Sweat slowly runned down her face and body.

They were both extremely good fighters, but there preferences were different.

Artemis preferred offense and was fast while Athena was more defensive and strong.

Athena moved forward again.

She quickly maneuvered around to Artemis's side and tripped a bit.

Artemis took the chance to make a move. Athena was expecting that and side stepped and punched Artemis's shoulder and dug her knee into her gut.

Artemis stumbled forward and almost fell on the floor.

She let out a groan and held her stomach.

"Artemis, are you okay " Athena asked.

"Yeah"

Artemis took a deep breath and regained her posture.

Athena nodded and went back to her fighting position.

Artemis decided to use Athena going not so hard on her as an advantage.

She ran at her but slid down last second and kicked Athena's legs out from under her.

Artemis then moved her leg and pressed down hard on her chest and held her hands.

Then there was a crunching sound of bone.

Artemis froze and pulled away from her.

Athena groaned in pain and held her face.

"You slammed your leg on my nose not my chest"

Artemis crouched down next to her girlfriend.

"Sorry. I did not realize. Can I see it?"

Artemis felt extremely guilty now.

"It's fine. We are sparring."

Athena winced as she removed her hands from her nose. Her hands were covered in her golden blood and it was starting to stream down her face.

"Come on. Let's fix this "

Artemis helped her girlfriend stand up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Arty?"

"Yeah 'thena?"

"Nice hit"

Artemis scowled and swatted her shoulder.

"I will do it again if you don't be quiet "

Athena smiled knowing very well that it was an empty threat.

"Okay darling. What ever you say"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I have been go longer then I wanted...sorry guys I started in person school again and it stressed me out a lot so I was taking a bit of a break to calm down. Now I'm back to updating once every week or 2.

**Author's Note:**

> I will post at least once a week, but these first few weeks is gonna be a lot cause I have a whole bunch of ideas.  
> Also yes these are set in the modern time.


End file.
